Schafe, nichts als Schafe
by Auribiel
Summary: Ran ist beim Putzen umgekippt und hat jetzt einen mehr als sonderbaren Traum...


Titel: Schafe, nichts als Schafe  
  
Oder warum man manche Reinigungsmittel nur bei offenem Fenster benutzen sollte...  
  
Teil: 1/1(?)  
  
Autor: Auribiel  
  
e-mail: Auribiel@gmx.de  
  
Fanfiction: Weißkreuz  
  
Rating : PG(?)  
  
Warnung : com, silly, Putzmitteldämpfe, Lime(?)  
  
Kommentar : Meine allererste Fanfic. Was einem beim Großputz nicht alles für blöde Ideen kommen....  
  
Ran ist beim Putzen umgekippt und hat jetzt einen mehr als sonderbaren Traum.  
  
Pairing: SchuldigxRan, u.a. angedeutet  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz und Weiß gehören nicht mir sondern Projekt weiß und ich krieg auch keine Kohle.  
  
Muhschu ist ne Idee Chibi-Fichi (*chibi-fichi-fan-Fahne schwenk*) und den ich mir jetzt einfach mal frech ausleihe.  
  
Die Widmung geht an Tsetse (*Tsetse böse anguck, weil er mir Schäfchenphobie verpasst hat*) ohne dessen RSP-Abenteuer diese Story nur halb so belämmert wäre und an Pyriel (*der meine Schäfchenphobie mit Bishis-jagen therapiert*) fürs Beta. Und an das kleine blaue Chibi-Fichi (*unter Klonschutz stell*)  
  
"blabla"  
  
/denkdenk/  
  
(blöde Kommentar von mir)  
  
Schafe, nichts als Schafe  
  
Oder warum man manche Reinigungsmittel nur bei offenem Fenster benutzen sollte...  
  
Aya war sauer. Da hatte er bereits vor Wochen angekündigt, dass am heutigen Samstag der Verkaufsraum ausgeräumt und der Boden ordentlich grundgereinigt und neu gewachst werden musste - Frühjahrsputz im Herbst sozusagen - und jetzt das! Hatte sich die faule Bande doch einfach aus dem Staub gemacht und ihn hier mit dem Putzmittel, Schrubber, Eimer... allein gelassen! Und dabei waren so lächerliche Ausreden gefallen wie ‚Training mit den Kids wegen wichtigem Fußballspiel nächste Woche', wichtige Verabredung zwecks Stressabbau' oder ‚spontane Idee, wo man wichtige Informationen für die nächste Mission suchen könnte'.   
  
Er schnaubte und blies die Backen auf, war schließlich keiner da, der seinen emotionalen Ausbruch hätte sehen können und ließ seine ganze Wut an dem Boden aus, den er schon seit geraumer Zeit hingebungsvoll schrubbte.   
  
/Wuäh, das Zeug stinkt vielleicht. Ich sollte mal lieber die Fenster aufmachen/, dachte Aya gerade. Doch zu spät. Im nächsten Moment konnten ihn auch seine katzenhaften Reflexe nicht mehr davor bewahren auf dem schlüpfrigen Putzmittel auszurutschen, um dann mit einem ‚flatsch' unelegant zu Boden zu gehen, als ihm irgendwie etwas schummrig wurde. /Verdammt/, dachte er noch bevor er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug, dann wurde für einen Moment alles schwarz um ihn.   
  
***********  
  
Benommen hob Ran den Kopf, den er sich wohl bei seinem uneleganten Abgang gestoßen hatte und setzte sich mühsam auf. /Toll/, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, /jetzt hab ich mich halbseitig matt gewachst. He, was denke ich denn hier für einen Mist? Egal, erst mal umziehen!/  
  
Er stand auf und lief in Richtung seines Zimmers, stutzte dann aber und lief wieder einen Schritt zurück, um in den Verkaufsraum des Koneko zu schauen. Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, da stand ein in einen schwarzen Plüschschafanzug (ja das heißt Schaf und nicht Schlaf!!!) gekleideter Nagi und schnupperte mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck an ein paar Primeln.   
  
"Hey, was machst du hier?", fuhr Ran ihn erschrocken an. Nagi zuckte verschreckt zu ihm herum und blickte ihn gleich darauf aus großen feuchten mitleiderregenden Augen an.   
  
"Ich versteck mich hier, vor dem großen bösen Wolf!", erklärte das schwarze Schaf dann, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, dass sich ein Schwarz-Killer im Plüschschafanzug vor einem großen bösen Wolf im Katzenhaus verstecken würde.   
  
Ran glotzte das Schaf-Nagi blöde an. "Ähm, okaaaayyyy. Alles klar." Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich unbewaffnet mit einem anscheinend nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähigen schwarzen Schaf ... Moment mal, was dachte er denn da?  
  
Vorsichtig und rückwärts verließ Ran langsam den Verkaufsraum und bekam daher noch mit wie Nagi mit zufriedenem Grinsen anfing ein paar Blümchen zu vernaschen und hin und wieder leise mähte (Ob (Rasen)mähen wohl von mähen und somit von Schafen kommt? Alles klar?).   
  
/Der mäht uns noch alles ab/, schoss es Ran durch den Kopf. Und dann: /Ich brauch ´ne Dusche, vielleicht geht´s mir dann ja besser.../  
  
Vor dem Badezimmer angekommen stoppte Ran und lauschte plötzlich aufmerksam. Ihm war, als hätte er gerade gehört, wie jemand einen Reisverschluss zumachte.   
  
/Ich dachte, ich bin allein zu Hause. Wer ist denn da im Bad?/ Vorsichtig öffnete Ran die Badezimmertür, die der Badezimmerbenutzer unvorsichtigerweise nicht abgeschlossen hatte und wollte gerade vorsichtig in den Raum linsen, als ihm plötzlich weiß-braun gefleckter Plüsch die Sicht versperrte.   
  
"Huah", erschrak er sich und plauzte auf seinen Hintern.   
  
"Oi, huhuhu, sorry, wollt dich echt nicht erschrecken", plapperte der in der Badezimmertür stehende Muhschu (=Schuldig im Plüschkuhanzug) munter drauflos, während er seinen Muhkuh-Anzug noch etwas zurechtzupfte und ignorierte damit den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des vor ihm am Boden sitzenden Rotschopfs komplett. "Holla, hat dich das böse Putzmittel etwa flachgelegt?", grinste der Muhschu anzüglich und wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen.   
  
Ran holte einmal tief Luft und dann ging es los, ohne Strich und Komma: "Wah Schuldig was machst du hier bei uns und auch noch im Bad ihr seid doch schwarz und unsere Feinde und habt hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen und sowieso und überhaupt frisst uns Nagi gerade die Blumen weg und..." Langsam fing Ran an bunte Sternchen zu sehen. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal zwischendurch Luft holen. Er unterbrach seinen Redefluss und keuchte und japste erst mal hingebungsvoll. Was den Muhschu dazu brachte sich verdächtig, aber von Ran unbemerkt über die Lippen zu lecken. "Lecker", murmelte der Plüschkuhanzugträger.   
  
"Hast du gerade was gesagt?", wollte Ran misstrauisch wissen.   
  
/Hoppla, erwischt/, würde jetzt wohl der Muhschu denken, wenn das hier nicht Rans und Rans Traum allein wäre. So sagte der Muhschu nur: "Ich bin hier bei euch im Bad, weil Omi das Gleitgel sucht."   
  
"Hä?" Ran glotzte Schuldig dämlich an und wedelte dann gereizt mit der Hand über seinem Kopf herum, um die Horde Fragezeichen zu vertreiben, die sich dort herumtrieb. "Gleitcreme...Omi...wie bitte?" Ein einsames Fragezeichen hatte der Vertreibung getrotzt und leuchtete nun in dezentem neongelb über dem Rotschopf, was in dem roten Haar für nette Lichteffekte sorgte. Aber wir schweifen ab...  
  
"Na Omi will die Gleitcreme. Wegen seinem Computer. Er muss da noch was einführen...", versuchte der Muhschu hilfsbereit zu erklären, mit dem Ergebnis, dass das einsame Fragezeichen mit einem ‚puff' explodierte und Ran sich gerade überlegte, ob er nicht mal ein bisschen seinen Kopf mit der Wand kollidieren lassen sollte.   
  
Der Muhschu guckte ihn fragend an und Ran wurde klar, dass der Deutsche ihm wohl gerade eine Frage gestellt hatte.   
  
"Bitte?", brachte er schwach hervor.   
  
"Ob du Omi die Gleitcreme jetzt bringst, will ich wissen?", fragte der Orangehaarige ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal mit einem breiten Grinsen. (Falls sich jemand fragt, warum nicht Schuldig Omi die Gleitcreme bringt: Woher soll ich das Wissen? Das ist Rans Traum!!!)  
  
Ran schluckte alles was ihm so gerade auf der Zunge lag herunter und nickte. "Okay, gib her und dann verschwinde. Wenn ich mich nämlich wieder gefangen habe schmeiß ich dich hier hochkant raus. Oder ich bring am besten gleich mein Katana mit runter, wenn ich wiederkomme."   
  
Ran wollte nach der Gleitcreme greifen, mit der der Muhschu nun schon seit geraumer Zeit vor der Nase des Rotschopfs herumwedelte. Doch der Orangehaarige brachte die Tube schnell aus Rans Reichweite. "Momentchen noch. Umsonst is nich! Du kriegst die Tube nur, wenn ich mir was von dir wünschen darf!", verkündete ihm der Muhschu mit breitem Grinsen.   
  
Ran rollte verärgert mit den Augen. Was konnte den der lästige Schwarz schon groß von ihm wollen? Sein Leben vielleicht? Wenn er ihn noch weiter so belämmert zu laberte würde er mit Sicherheit sowieso schon bald vom Dach springen und sich hoffentlich dabei alle Gräten brechen.   
  
"Gut, was willst du von mir?", schnappte er deshalb und bedachte den Muhschu mit einem dezent gereizten Blick.   
  
Der Angesprochene blickte ihn verzückt und mit Herzchen in den Augen an und setzte an zu sprechen, stoppte dann aber lieber noch mal, da am Leben hängend und bedachte den ihn jetzt misstrauisch beäugenden Weiß mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Er überlegte kurz.  
  
"Ne karierte Decke", kam es dann von dem Muhschu und Ran war sich sicher, dass der Schwarz erst etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen.   
  
"Eine. Karierte. Decke?", wiederholte Ran ungläubig.   
  
"Hast du gehofft, dass ich was anderes sage?", wollte Schuldig im Plüschanzug mit einem frechen Grinsen von Ran wissen, was dieser mit einem beinahe tödlichen Blick quittierte.   
  
"Übertreib´s nicht", knurrte der Rotschopf.   
  
Der Muhschu blickte ihn unschuldig an. "Was denn?"  
  
"Jetzt rück die Gleitcreme raus, ich bring dir die Decke, wenn ich runterkomme..."  
  
"Ne, erst Decke und dann Gleitcreme. Ich bin doch nicht belämmert!", kam es sofort zurück.   
  
Ran verdrehte genervt bis entnervt die Augen und verschwand kurz im Wohnzimmer, um dann mit einer flauschigen karierten Wolldecke zurückzukommen.  
  
"Ist die recht?", wollte er von dem Muhschu wissen.   
  
Der nickte frenetisch.   
  
"Gut, dann rück jetzt mal die Gleitcreme raus, aber flott. Ich hab´s eilig, ich will nachher noch duschen." Ran stutzte. Das hörte sich irgendwie verfänglich an. Der Meinung war wohl auch der Orangehaarige, denn sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und Ran glaubte für einen Moment scharfe Eckzähne zu sehen. /Einbildung ist auch ne Bildung, Ran/, sagte er sich gerade selbst.   
  
"Momentchen. Ich will noch was!"  
  
"Das war mir klar...", gab Ran schnippisch zurück.  
  
"Geh nachher mal Kenken am Fußballplatz besuchen. Ich glaub der braucht Unterstützung."  
  
Kenken am Fußballplatz besuchen? Ließ sich machen. Ran nickte und schnappte sich die Gleitcreme aus Schuldigs Hand.   
  
"Gut", nickte Schuldig, raffte die Wolldecke und machte sich von dannen. "Aber nicht vergessen am Fußballplatz vorbeizugehen", war es noch fröhlich geträllert von dannen zu hören und dann war es still.  
  
/Seit wann interessiert sich der Muh..., äh, Schuldig denn für Kens Probleme?/, fragte sich Ran verwundert, während er die Treppe hinaufging und dann vor Omis Zimmer stoppte.   
  
Leises Ächzen und Keuchen war dahinter zu hören.   
  
Höflich klopfte Ran an Omis Zimmertür und harrte der Dinge, die da noch kommen würden.  
  
Leises Fluchen ertönte hinter der Tür. Irgendwer schien über irgendwas zu stolpern und sich wieder hochzurappeln. Weiteres Fluchen und das Geräusch des Rollladens, der hochgerissen wurde. Dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und ein leicht verwüst ausschauender Omi schaute ihn gereizt an.   
  
"Ja?", kam es kurz angebunden von ihrem Chibi, während er wenig erfolgreich versuchte seine völlig verwuschelten Haare zu glätten.   
  
"Öhm...", machte Ran wenig intelligent und blickte verschämt auf die Tube mit der Gleitcreme. "Die soll ich dir geben, wegen dem Computer..."  
  
"Na endlich", seufzte Omi erleichtert auf und riss Ran die Tube aus der Hand und düste zu seinem Computer. Ran betrat verwundert hinter Omi das Zimmer und stolperte erstmal über dessen Hosen. Auch Omis Shirt lag auf dem Boden. Das Bett war total zerwühlt und am Fensterkreuz war ein Seil festgebunden. /Hä, hat sich da wer aus Omis Zimmer abgeseilt?/, dachte Ran verwundert und sein Blick viel auf Omi, der nur mit Shorts bekleidet vor dem Computer saß und gerade dabei war eine Diskette mit der Gleitcreme einzuschmieren.  
  
Ran riss ungläubig die Augen auf. "Omi, was machst du denn da?", japste er entsetzt und wollte dem Kleinen die Diskette abnehmen. Doch der erklärte nur seelenruhig: "Na, ich schmier die Diskette ein, damit sie besser flutscht!!! Die will nämlich einfach nicht ins Laufwerk." Omi stockte kurz und murmelte dann: "Kann ich aber eigentlich gar nicht verstehen, wo doch der Inhalt schon so schlüpf..." Omi ließ den Satz unvollendet und beschloss mal eben kurz einer Blutorange (Tomaten waren gerade alle) Konkurrenz zu machen. Er räusperte sich nervös und suchte offensichtlich nach einem unverfänglicheren Thema.  
  
"Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ‚das Schaf, das mit jedem schläft' nach dir gefragt hat?", sprudelte es dann aus ihm heraus und schien mit sich zufrieden zu sein, erfolgreich das Thema gewechselt zu haben.  
  
"Hä?" Ran blickte Omi an, als habe der nicht mehr alle Disketten im Schuber. "Was für ein Schaf?"  
  
Nun guckte Omi nicht schlecht. "Aya-kun, wie redest du denn über ‚das Schaf, das mit jedem schläft'? Das ist wirklich nicht nett!"   
  
Ran guckte Omi verdutzt an. "Wieso ich? Du hast doch zuerst Schaf gesagt!"  
  
"Ist doch gar nicht war! Ich habe ‚das Schaf, das mit jedem schläft' gesagt!", verteidigte sich der Kleine vehement.  
  
"Ja, eben", erwiderte Ran, "du hast gesagt: ‚das Schaf, das mit jedem schläft'!"  
  
"AYA!" Omi blickte ihn schockiert an. "Das ist aber wirklich nicht nett! Ich mein, er hat zwar ständig nen anderen im Bett, aber das ist noch lange keinen Grund deshalb so über ihn herzuziehen!"  
  
"Hä? Von wem reden wir hier eigentlich gerade?", wollte Ran nun völlig verwirrt wissen.   
  
Omi schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Über wen wir hier reden? Mal kurz überlegen. Kinnlanges gewelltes Haar, Sonnenbrille, Drahtakrobat...na, klingelt´s schon?"  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding, ding. Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte und gewinnt hiermit eine aufblasbare Dartscheibe!!! Klar red ich von ‚dem Schaf, das mit jedem schläft'. Was dachtest du denn." Omi blickte Ran aufgebracht an.   
  
"Wenn du mich jetzt bitte allein lassen könntest, ich hab hier noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen." Omi schob Ran Richtung Tür und drückte ihm dabei die Tube Gleitcreme in die Hand. "Hier, behalt mal, vielleicht brauchst du sie ja noch." Sagte es und machte dann Ran die Tür vor der Nase zu. Der steckte sich geistesabwesend die Tube in die hintere Hosentasche.   
  
"Ich glaub, ich brauch nen Schluck Hochprozentiges." Zutiefst verwirrt machte sich Ran auf in Richtung Küche.  
  
Ran öffnete die Küchentür und stockte mal wieder. Er schloss die Küchentür, öffnete sie wieder, aber an dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, hatte sich nichts geändert.   
  
Im Raum vor ihm waberte leichter Nebel. Ran schnüffelte etwas. Da hatte wohl wer seinen Toast ankohlen lassen! Das geisterhafte Licht im Raum stellte sich bei genauerem hinsehen auch als Licht aus dem offenen Kühlschrank heraus. Ran riss die Fenster auf, machte den Kühlschrank zu und drehte sich um.  
  
"Crawford?" Ran rieb sich ungläubig die Augen. Das saß doch tatsächlich das Schwarz-Orakel in einem Croupier-Anzug am Küchentisch und nuschelte was von: "Möh, jetzt macht der hier die schaurige Stimmung kaputt..."   
  
Ran überprüfte kurz die korrekte Funktion seiner Ohren... /Hä???/  
  
Der Schwarz-Leader blickte auf. "Ah, endlich! Ich hatte dich schon viel früher erwarte!" (und das von einem Orakel *g*). "Setz dich, mach dir´s bequem, nimm dir einen Keks und misch die Karten." Crawford hielt dem Rotschopf eine Schale mit lecker Keksen hin und drückte ihm, nachdem Ran sich einen genommen hatte einen Packen Karten in die Hand.   
  
Und dann saß der Weiß-Leader da und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Keks essen? Nö, bestimmt vergiftet. Das Orakel angreifen. Auch nö, er hatte, da völlig verwirrt, sein Katana nicht mitgebracht. Karten mischen? Hm.   
  
Ran betrachtete sich die Rückseite der Karten genauer. Tarotkarten!  
  
Crawfords Fingerklopfen riss Ran aus seinen Gedanken. "Entschuldige bitte, aber würdest du jetzt mal bitte mischen? Du hast heut noch was anderes vor, als dir von mir die Karten legen zu lassen!", gemahnte ihn der Schwarz-Leader zur Eile.  
  
"Öhm, okay..." Völlig perplex mischte Ran die Karten.   
  
"Jetzt bitte auf drei Stapel legen und wieder zusammenmischen."  
  
Der Rotschopf machte brav, was man ihm sagte.   
  
"Und jetzt die Karten mischen, bis sie sich richtig anfühlen."  
  
"Richtig anfühlen?" Ran verstand gar nichts mehr.  
  
"Du wirst es schon merken, wenn es soweit ist.", beschied ihm Crawford ungnädig, trommelte weiter ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.  
  
Ran mischte brav die Karten. Und mischte und mischte und...warf die Karten erschrocken auf den Tisch, als die sich plötzlich irgendwie lebendig anfühlten. Irgendwie nicht wie Karten sondern... Ran schluckte und lief rot an. Crawford bedachte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen und begann dann die Karten auszulegen. Zwei Reihen á drei Karten.   
  
Schwungvoll drehte er die erste Karte um...und machte im nächsten Moment Ran Konkurrenz, als auch sein Gesicht puterrot anlief.   
  
"Hoppla, falsche Karten!", brachte er erstickt hervor und drehte die Karte so schnell er konnte wieder um und ließ dann den ganzen Kartenpacken in seiner Anzugtasche verschwinden.   
  
Doch zu spät. Ran hatte genau gesehen, was auf der Karte war: Der Magier - ein gut gebauter Jüngling, der Ran irgendwie an Nagi erinnerte und der gerade seinen ‚Zauberstab', öhm, ja… Und so schnell, wie Crawford das Kartendeck hatte verschwinden lassen, waren die anderen wohl auch nicht harmloser!!! Tarotkarten mit lauter Yaoi-Motiven drauf ! Und was für welche! (*sabber* Auch haben will!).  
  
Das Orakel zog aus der anderen Tasche ein weiteres Tarotkartendeck, sah sich die Karten kurz an und nickte dann zufrieden. "Gut, kürzen wir das ganze doch einfach mal ab. Da", er streckte Ran die Karten hin, "zieh einfach eine."  
  
Der Rotschopf zog, drehte die Karte um und lief wieder rot an. ‚Die Liebenden' stand da. Und darunter war ein Bild von zwei sich eng umschlingenden nackten männlichen Körpern auf einer karierten Decke, die Ran irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Die beiden Personen auf der Karte übrigens auch...  
  
"Die Karte zeigt dir die Zukunft...", deklarierte Crawford gerade, als Ran auch schon aufspritzte und aus der Küche flüchtete.   
  
/Man, der kann mich mal mit seinen Karten./ Er stockte und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Ein weiterer Moment im Leben des Ran Fujimiya der ihm einen knallroten Kopf bescherte.  
  
/Frische Luft! Ich will einfach nur noch frische Luft! Ich besuch jetzt Ken und dann... egal. Nur raus hier!/  
  
Verwundert blickte Ran auf die Gestalt, die am Rande des Fußballplatzes hockte. Farfarello. Samt Zwangsjacke. Samt offener Zwangsjacke um genau zu sein, wie Ran beunruhigt feststellte. Andererseits, nachdem, was ihm gerade schon alles passiert war konnte ihn wohl nichts mehr aus der Fassung bringen. Er beobachtete Farfarello eine Weile aufmerksam, wie er vor sich hinplapperte und wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, dass die Bänder der Zwangsjacke nur so durch die Luft flogen. Hörte sich an, als würde er für etwas üben.   
  
Plötzlich blickte Farfarello auf, winkte ihn zu sich heran und setzte dann einen gewichtigen Gesichtsaufdruck auf.   
  
"Ich soll dich aufklären, hat Muh-, äh, ich meine, man, mir gesagt", begann er und warf Ran einen eindringlichen Blick zu.   
  
"Hä? Worüber denn? Über die Geheimnisse des Schmerzes oder was?" Ran blickte mit skeptischem Blick auf Farfarello hinunter, der seine Worte mit einem irren Grinsen und einem ‚Nyanyanya' quittierte und ihm einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick zuwarf, bevor er süffisant bemerkte: "Ja, wehtun kann´s manchmal schon. Also los." Er holte eine Brille aus den Tiefen (weil die ja keine Taschen hat) seiner losen Zwangsjacke, setzt sie auf und fing an: "Die Geschichte der Lemonen ist eine Geschichte VOLLER Missverständnisse!" Farfarello hielt kurz inne, um Ran über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg einen eulenhaften Blick zuwerfen zu können, bevor er mit seinem Vortrag fort fuhr. "Im Gegensatz zur ersten Vermutung handelt es sich hierbei nämlich nicht um gemeines, da saures Zitrusobst sondern um die im Yaoi-Genre übliche Bezeichnung für die explizite Darstellung von..."   
  
Ein Beep erschallte und im nächsten Moment erschien ein Schwarzer Balken mit gelber ‚zensiert'-Schrift darauf vor Farfarellos Mund, was dieser mit einem erschreckten Quietschen quittierte um dann schreiend, mit wild flatternden Bändern seiner Zwangsjacke das Weite (über die Weide) zu suchen und dabei von einem Schaf auf einem Rasenmäher überholt wurde. Ungläubig blickte Ran ihm hinterher und hob dann den ‚zensiert'-Balken auf, den Farfie bei seiner wilden Flucht verloren hatte. Wer weiß, für was der noch mal gut sein konnte...   
  
Da kam auch schon ein leicht verwüsteter Ken vom Fußballplatz (eigentlich von der Hecke dahinter, aber das weiß Ran ja nicht) auf ihn zu und hielt dabei seinen Lieblingsfußball vor seinen Schritt.   
  
Rans linke Augenbraue wölbte sich nach oben. "Ken-kun, was ist den mit dir passiert?"   
  
Ken stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm und druckste etwas herum, bevor er schließlich mit der Sprache rausrückte: "Na ja, da war gerade ‚so ein Schaf, das mit jedem schläft', und das hat nach dir gefragt. Und als ich ihm gesagt hab, ich weiß nicht wo du bist, da hat es mich... öhm, naja... also auf jeden Fall hab ich irgendwie meine Hosen in dem Gebüsch da hinten verlegt...", er deutete hinter sich und machte eine Pause, um eindrucksvoll rot anlaufen zu können, bevor er weiter sprach: "...und jetzt können wir nicht mehr weiter Fußball spielen, weil ich das Teil ja als Sichtschutz brauche."   
  
Ran guckte Ken an und war sich sicher, dass er mittlerweile einen völlig belämmerten Gesichtsaudruck drauf hatte.   
  
/Möh, Schafe, nichts als Schafe!/ ging es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, während er noch immer Farfies ‚zensiert'-Balken zwischen den Fingern drehte.   
  
Da schoss ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf und daran war mit Sicherheit auch der Muhschu beteiligt, der in einiger Entfernung in einem Baum saß und seinen Blick gerade hingebungsvoll über Rans knackigen Hintern streifen ließ und den blöden Ken schnellstens loswerden wollte. So reichte Ran wortlos den ‚zensiert'-Balken an Ken weiter. Dieser betrachtete das Teil kurz, bevor er es mit einem erleichterten Lachen in empfang nahm, den Ball auf den Boden legte und sich den Balken vor den Schritt pappte. Endlich konnte das Fußballspiel weitergehen. Mit einem seligen Lächeln drippelte Ken den Ball auf den Platz zurück, wo er von einem breit grinsenden ‚Schaf das mit jedem schläft' in Empfang genommen wurde, dass ihn - samt Ball - in die Büsche zerrte.   
  
Ran stand einfach nur kopfschüttelnd da und wusste nicht, ob er lachen, weinen oder sich selbst in die Klapse einweisen sollte.   
  
‚Plumps' machte es hinter ihm, als eine schon Stielaugen bekommen habender Muhschu aus dem Baum plumpste. Mühsam, da sich ständig auf den Plüschschwanz steigend (das war jetzt echt harmlos gemeint) rappelte er sich wieder hoch und grinste Ran an.   
  
"Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Hast du mich vermisst?"   
  
Ran schüttelte mit einem betäubten Gefühl den Kopf  
  
"Oh", kam es da enttäuscht von dem Muhschu. "Nicht mal ein bisschen?"  
  
Irgendwie bekam Ran das Gefühl, das er hier nicht nur im falschen Film war...  
  
"Nein!" Ran schüttelte energischer den Kopf, bescherte ihm doch das wirklich nicht mehr zweideutig zu verstehende Grinsen im Gesicht des Deutschen langsam ein kribbelndes Gefühl in der Gegend, in der sich bei Ken noch vor kurzem ein gewisser ‚zensiert'-Balken befunden hatte.   
  
Der Muhschu kam mit lasziven Bewegungen näher und Ran stand wie festgewachsen da. Hinter sich konnte er lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen aus den Büschen hören, in denen Ken und ‚das Schaf, das mit jedem schläft' verschwunden waren... Langsam brach Ran der Schweiß aus. Der Muhschu stand mittlerweile ganz dicht vor ihm und sein warmer Atem strich über die mittlerweile sensibilisierte Haut des Rotschopfes hinweg, dass dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
  
"Das ist aber Schade!" Schnurrte der Deutsche gerade und zog sich den Plüschkuhanzug aus, unter dem nun ein Plüschwolfanzug zum Vorschein kam. Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Schu-Wolfs wurde breiter. "Dabei wollte ich dir doch gerade was lemoniges zeigen!" Der Schu-Wolf wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste NOCH breiter.   
  
Ran schluckte schwer. "So, was denn? Putzmittel?", brachte er mühsam hervor, als sich der Schu-Wolf auch schon auf ihn stürzte, ihn unter Triumphgeheul in ein freies Gebüsch zerrte (ihn dem schon eine uns bekannte karierte Wolldecke lag) und anfing ihm wild die Klamotten vom Leib zu zerren. Und kurz darauf hörte man aus besagtem Gebüsch nur noch:  
  
"Schu, was hast du für große Augen .... und was für große Hände ... und was für einen großen ‚beep - zensiert'..."  
  
*************  
  
"Aya-kun? He, Aya-kun? AYA!"   
  
Ayas Augenlider flatterten und dann riss er verwirrt ganz die Augen auf. Omi kniete besorgt neben ihm und hinter Omi konnte Aya nach einem Moment auch Ken und Yohji erkennen. Während Ken ihn ebenfalls besorgt betrachtete lief Yohji aufgescheucht im Zimmer herum und riss die Fenster auf.  
  
"Man ist dass ein Mief hier drinnen!" Yohjis Blick blieb an dem Kanister mit dem Reinigungsmittel hängen. "Oi, da ist aber mächtig Lösungsmittel drin, kein Wunder das dich das umgehauen hat! Warum hast du nicht die Fenster...?" Aber weiter kam er nicht, den Aya fing an zu glucksen als er erst Yohji ansah, dann Ken, dann wieder zurück zu Yohji blickte.   
  
Was war den das? Ihr gefühlskalter Anführer bekam einen Lachanfall? /Definitiv zu lange in dem Lösungsmittelgemiefe gelegen der Gute/, schlussfolgerte Yohji mit messerscharfem Verstand! Kurz entschlossen packte er den völlig aufgedrehten Rotschopf unter den Achseln und schleifte ihn zusammen mit Ken zum nächsten Fenster, damit der Weiß-Leader etwas frische Luft schnappen konnte.   
  
"EY!" Aya zappelte heftig in Yohjis griff und fixierte Yohjis Blick mit noch immer glasigen Augen. "Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen, du doofes Schaf! Halt dich gefälligst an Ken!" Und schon wieder brach Aya in Lachen aus, lachte bis er fast keine Luft mehr bekam und ihm die Lachtränen aus den Augen rannen. Yohji und Ken glotzten einfach nur belämmert aus der Wäsche. Omi hingegen klappte erstmal der Unterkiefer runter. Den Abdruck würde man garantiert noch jahrelang im Linoleum sehen!  
  
"Gut das war´s! Jetzt reicht´s mir aber", schnaubte Yohji noch immer ungläubig und wurde in dieser Aussage von einem wild nickenden Ken unterstützt. ‚Das Schaf, ...', ähm, der Playboy verschwand mitsamt dem Kanister Putzmittel nach draußen, um das (nicht gerade umweltfreundlich) im Müllcontainer verschwinden zu lassen. Das fand Aya dann nicht mehr komisch und er schnüffelte etwas (ja, ja, diesmal nicht am Lösungsmittel...) und winkte traurig hinterher und musste erstmal von Omi getröstet werden. Auch als Yohji wieder zurückkam war der noch immer völlig zugedröhnte Rotschopf nicht über die plötzliche Trennung von seinem Lieblingsreinemachmittel hinweg und blickte den bösen Yohji mit Tränen in den Augen an.   
  
"Schon gut, ich kauf dir ja ein neues. Gleich morgen früh! Aber eines ohne Lösungsmittel, das nicht so heftig mieft. Vielleicht eins mit Lemonengeruch...?", versuchte Yohji Aya zu beruhigen.  
  
Und nun schaute nicht nur Yohji und Ken sondern auch Omi recht doof aus der Wäsche, als Aya rot anlief und plötzlich ganz still und leise im Badezimmer verschwand und dort erstmal das Radio anmachte und auf Hauslautstärke drehte. Und er ward auch für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr gesehen...  
  
Und irgendwo nicht weit entfernt, in einer nicht genauer betitelten Villa tanzte ein gutgelaunter Deutscher trällernd durch´s Haus.   
  
"Er mag mich, er will mich, trallali trallala..."   
  
So ging das eine ganze Weile, bis schließlich ein völlig entnervter, weil nicht in Ruhe an seinem Computer arbeiten könnender Nagi (gut, sind wir ehrlich, er will nur in Ruhe seine Yaoi-Bilder angucken können...) den Orangehaarigen mit Hilfe schwerer Lektüre (sprich Buch auf Kopf) ins Reich der Träume schickte...  
  
Määäh, äh, ich wollte sagen Ändä  
  
Und? Lesbar? Krieg ich bitte ein paar Kommis, ja? *bettelnd guck* 


End file.
